The Dead Continent
by MAYFLY01
Summary: After an advance in technology, a new Gaian continent is discovered by the fine minds of Lindblum. When Zidane, Mikoto, Amarant and a sneaky Eiko go and investigate, will they find life or not? And if yes, will it be friendly or hostile?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_When forces of spite were confronted by that of might_

_Only pain for all others existed in their aimless warfare_

_As the brave hearts battled the racialists_

_The gods declared the restless two unworthy of knowledge_

_And were banished to lands shrouded in eternal mystery_

_And None-Existence_

_And thus, when time wiped their legacy from the minds of good folk_

_The brave hearts striped themselves of might_

_But the racialists merely waited_

_And prepared..._

THEDEADCONTINENT

Coming soon...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sea sparkled like glitter as the sun slowly rose in the far distance. The bright sphere of burning power shone across the land as the winds gentle passed over the mountains of the Mist Continent. It was dawn.

The warm gaze of the sun glowed through the open windows of Alexandria Castle, into the Queen's royal chamber. The table and chairs were untouched, fancy tea cups and saucers were neatly stacked in a cupboard, the pink rug covered most of the floor. The early birds outside were singing an elegant song, the cool and soothing breeze could be heard on the wind and the curtains flowed like an ocean filled with waves.

Then, in the corner of the room, a rising figure was visible behind the bed curtains. She stretched her arms and yawned cutely. She slowly emerged from the bed covers and stood in her long night gown: it was none other than Queen Garnet or Dagger, as she preferred to be called. She made her way to the window after hearing the birds tweeting outside. Dagger leaned on the window sill down at her kingdom, Alexandria. She sighed at the marvellous view, then went back and lay on her bed, comfortably.

Then, the calming silence was broken when the door burst open. The Queen sat up immediately.

"Morning Dagger!" said Zidane, cheerfully and full of life.

"Zidane!? Why are you up so early?" Garnet answered.

"It's the start of a new day! I've got every reason to be up bright and early. I can tell this is going to be a good one. We've even got that meeting with Cid in Lindblum today. Haven't seen him for a long time. Haven't seen any of them actually." He told her.

"I know. It's been about three years now. Three years since you came back." She said with a big smile on her face. The genome sat with her and put his arm round her. "That was probably the best day of my life you know. I honestly felt like I came home." He said. Garnet smiled at him. After a short pause, they both started to move in on each other, very slowly. The two of them took frequent glances at each other's eyes and lips. After they got so close, they both tilted their heads slightly, still getting closer up to the point that their lips were less than half an inch away from each other. Then, suddenly, their romantic scene was destroyed when a certain knight walked into the room.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Steiner yelled at the top of his voice as he barged in on them.

When Garnet quickly pulled away from Zidane and went towards the window with a face as red as roses, Zidane dropped his head in disappointment.

"Your Majesty! My Queen!" Steiner continued while he jumped around with his heavy, clanking armour. When the colour returned to Garnet's face, she turned to face her loyal, but irritating, body guard.

"What is it Steiner?" she said, calmly.

"Your Majesty! Have you remembered about the meeting in Lindblum today!?" he asked anxiously. Zidane rose up.

"That's what I came in here to tell her, Rusty! Why did you barge in to tell her something she's already been told of!? You totally ruined the scene!" Zidane yelled, annoyed at the knight.

"Scene!? What scene!? What were you doing to the Queen!?" Steiner questioned the genome. "Just because we let you in the castle doesn't mean you can floozy with a member of the royal family! No arrangements have been made for a wedding or coronation!" he continued.

"Hey! I saved all of your lives remember!? I think I deserve a little respect around here!" Zidane argued back.

"Big deal! I'm the closest thing to a god in this kingdom! Uh... Until you get to the Queen. Then I'll be _horribly_ insignificant..." Steiner said.

"Stop it you two! You're arguing over nothing!" Garnet said as she declared the argument over. Zidane and Steiner groaned at each other. "And yes Steiner. Zidane did remind me of what's going to be happening today." She added.

Beatrix then walked into the room. "I thought I heard you shouting, Steiner. I doubt that the Queen wants to listen to your loud complaining when she's just got out of bed!" she said.

Steiner lowered his head.

"Now come on. We must finish preparing the Red Rose for departure. I think Her Majesty and Master Zidane wish to be left in peace." She added. Steiner quietly left the room. "I apologise, Your Majesty." Beatrix said, saluting Garnet, who nodded back at her. Beatrix then left the room.

"Geez. Is that guy loud or what?" said Zidane

"He's just a little over protective sometimes. He hasn't changed a bit." Chuckled Garnet.

"Yeah, apart from the grey streaks and bald patches." Zidane laughed. Garnet laughed with him. "I bet it's from all the unnecessary stress he puts himself through." He added.

Then, Garnet made herself stop laughing. "Ahem! That's not very nice." She said. Zidane stopped afterwards and looked at her, and she looked back. But, it wasn't long before the both burst into laughter again, this time louder.

When they eventually calmed down, the pair sat on the bed. "So what are we going to see Cid for anyway? You've kept it all 'hush-hush'." Zidane asked.

"Well, I don't know what it's about either. Not really anyway. All he said was that he found 'something'." She answered.

"He found something?" Zidane confirmed. Garnet nodded. "Hmm. I wonder what it is...."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun began to rise in the sky, shadows grew thin and eventually faded. The leaves on the trees glowed as the sun's rays shone through them onto the straw huts of the Black Mage Village. The early bird workers were already up and enjoying their freedom. Bobby Corwen, the local chocobo, was also awake and was being tendered to by two Black Mages.

"Look Bobby Corwen! The sun is rising." Said one of the mages. The large yellow bird squawked with delight at the warm feel of the sun.

"I think Bobby Corwen likes the sun." Said the other mage.

"I know. He feels how warm it is just like we do." The first mage replied.

"Good morning all! It's a nice day isn't it?" A voice said from behind them. The two black mages turned around to see Vivi Orunitia walking towards them.

"Good morning Vivi. Hope your well." Said the second black mage. "Look how big Bobby Corwen has got. I think he's almost an adult now." He continued.

"I know. He's grown a lot in three years. Expanding the village has certainly done him good." Said Vivi.

"Yeah, and thanks to the genomes, we're all living full lives now. As long as a human would live, so, now we can take care of Bobby Corwen for as long as we like." The second mage remarked. "Those old friends of yours are really great for bringing them here, Vivi." He added.

"Yeah. They sure are. It's been so long since I've seen them. I wonder how much they've all changed." Vivi wondered.

"So does that mean you're going to Lindblum to meet them?" One of the mages asked.

"Of course I am! I can't wait to see them. And I want to know what Cid has said he's 'found'." Vivi replied.

"I'm coming with you." Said a female voice from the left of them. The mages and the chocobo were now face to face with Mikoto.

"Oh. Are you coming Mikoto?" Vivi asked.

"Of course I'm going. Cid's message seemed like he was excited about something. He may have found something extraordinary. I intend to discover what it is" She replied.

"Not just to see the others again?" The little age asked.

"I don't share the same bond with them you do. It will be a change to see them all, but I'm not overly excited about it." Mikoto explained.

"Zidane's kind of your big brother you know. And he saved the whole world. We all did. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you." Said Vivi.

"Don't be silly. Just because we were both created with souls ready-developed hardly makes us related." She said. Vivi sighed.

"Erm, so anyway. What do you think it is that Regent Cid has found?" asked one of the black mages.

I don't know, but well be going in a few hours. Cid said that he's sending an airship to pick us up. The new airships are amazing by the way, Mikoto." Vivi remarked.

"Yeah! Your technology mixed with Gaia's. That's incredible! Even Alexandria has as airship dock now." Said the second mage.

Mikoto chuckled. "It was no big deal really. I mean, it's the least we could do for the world for letting us live on this planet." She said.

Suddenly, an identical, but slightly shorter version of Vivi appeared from behind a nearby hut. "Dad! Dad! An airship! Look! An airship! We all saw an airship!" he said, excitedly. When he finished, several other Vivi clones followed the first into their vision. "The airship is here Dad!" one of them said.

"They're here to pick us up Mikoto. Let's not keep them waiting." Said Vivi.

**

Meanwhile, on the edge of Treno, noblemen and noblewomen were as self-loving as they always have been. The all blogged about how rich they were and all the very expensive belongings that they owned, whether it be clothes, jewellery or house decorations. They all seemed to speak with a posh accent, making them seem higher class.

On the other hand, the other kind of people that live there are starting to flourish and build better households for each other that are safer and more secure. Peasants are what they are referred to by their richer neighbours.

But on the outskirts, the space was used for all of the noble's waste that would satisfy anyone else. All kinds of things were dumped in the plains and forests, making them virtually unliveable. Certain posters were in the rubbish. The same ones are on the walls of buildings in Treno and other cities, towns and villages, all with the same writing on:

_Missing:_

_The Flaming Amarant_

_If spotted, inform him_

_To go to Lindblum Grand Castle ASAP_

_He is needed..._

These posters were blowing around in the wind of the deserted plains that were turned into landfill sites. The whooshing gust could be heard whistling in the air. Then, suddenly, a man arrived on the scene. He was tall; he wore dirty, ragged clothes and had long arms. He had a head of red hair in locks and had a red beard. He was also smoking cigar.

Amarant shifted his eyes and scanned the dump site for any sign of life. A gust of wind flew passed him and caused some old junk to tumble. The noise alerted the mercenary and he drew his knuckle blades quickly. He froze for a few moments in a defensive stance. When he was sure it was just the wind, he slowly lowered his weapons. He took his cigar form his mouth and lightly blew out a cloud of smoke, and then replaced his cigar.

Then, from the wind, the poster appeared before him. It just caught his eye and he trapped it under his foot by stamping of it. Amarant then grabbed it, pulled if from under his boot and read the message.

"Hmm. Lindblum Grand Castle...." he mumbled to himself.

After reading the note he stamped his cigar out and let the wind take the poster once more. He then turned round and headed for Lindblum.


End file.
